Sea Wolf
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: This is a one-shot for a heroine joining the League of Canadian Superheroes. Kona is a hybrid developed between a Harbour Seal and a human. Now with her powers, This fun-loving seal is ready to make a splash in the world of crime fighting. Watch out Mecha Maid, here comes Sea Wolf.
1. Chapter 1

**Spinnerette: Sea Wolf**

 **Chapter 1: Phoca V** **itulina**

There is a calm peacefulness in the sea. Like the skies above, it is unconquered by man. It is my duty to protect mankind from those who wish to destroy it. It sounds easy, trust me it's not. There is always someone in the underground trying to destroy the world we live in. My name is Kona, and this is my tail...wait a minute...I don't have a tail.

I am a seal, a spotted seal to be precise. According to Dr. Ian Wainwright, I was the first successful hybrid of a harbour seal, and a human. In the water, I can be friendliest Canadian you ever met. I grew up in the Howe Sound off the coast of Vancouver. It is very rare that my species to travel down that far southward, most are up in Alaska.

As it is with my kind, I have a lot of, well, spots and marbling. Minerva says that I have more spots than the world has people, and I can make a Dalmatian jealous. My spots are kind of a bluish-grey in colour and cover my entire body except for my face, the area in the middle of my upper chest, bosom, and belly. I even have spots on my butt.

I sport a two-tone grey colouring on my fur that is lighter in front and darker toward the back. My fur is waterproof, and I have a layer of fat or blubber, below the outer layer of skin to keep me warm in cold waters. I have a dog-like head, and no ear flaps. I also have webbing between my fingers and toes for swimming in the rough ocean waters.

Today was the day I was to meet the team. It was exciting to be a part of the team. My suit is different from the standard worn by the others in the crew. My suit is navy blue in halter top style. The bottom of my suit has been cut like a high leg swimsuit, and had a small ring-pull zipper in the front. It is very comfortable, and fits like a glove.

As for my abilities, I am an accomplished diver and swimmer. I also have the abilities to control water, and ice into objects such as weaponry. No cliff is a challenge for me, and my reinforced bone structure allows me to go down to the bottom of the sea without suffering from the 'bends'. I've been to the bottom of the ocean. It is quite scary.

Strapped to my left thigh is something I never for a mission without, a dive knife. The Extrema Ratio Ultramarine Dive Knife is my knife for both dive operations and combat. From my view from the glass of a local aquarium, I was assigned to observe a hero named Heather Brown or 'Spinnerette', "Did you see that?" said Heather pointing at me.

I swam away by the time her friend looked. It was Marilyn Seong or 'Mecha Maid', "See what, Heather?" said the Korean-American.

"I swear one of the seals had arms, hands, and feet," Heather said to her friend, I came up for some air, and dived back under to swim up and observe them, "see look! There it is!" Heather said pointing to me. I gave her a smile, and a wink to tell her I was a friend, "oh my god, that seal just winked at me!" She blasted. I lightly giggled at her.

Marilyn looked where she pointed, but I was nowhere to be found as I hid behind the rocks, "I think you're seeing things," she reassured her,

"I'm serious, there's a humanoid seal in that aquarium! I'm not crazy!" Heather said, everyone, even the little kiddies, were glaring at her like she was a lunatic.

"Heather stop, you're embarrassing both me and yourself," Marilyn groaned, my mission was over. I did what I had to do for the team. I got out of the water through the opening at the top of the pool. I jumped down from the roof to a nearby cliff. With a running start, I swan-dived off the cliff into the waters below to meet up with the others.

"Good work Kona," said Green Gables, one of the members of the team, "you will be our team's new aquatic superhero,"

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by new?" I asked curiously,

"Our last superhero that had powers similar to yours did not pan out well," said the Werewolf of London, Ontario, "on top of that, I think we can use someone of your abilities, seeing that you can adapt to both salt and fresh water," I nodded in understanding of the circumstances of my being on the team. They seemed pretty legitimate.

"Anything for the team," I said with a smile, "I'm happy to be a part of something special," They all seem like a good bunch, and it made me more willing to prove myself to the team. I received a big hug from Minerva as she was getting a new friend. Minerva is as strong as ten grizzly bears. I petted her on her three heads for her kindness.

I have things to learn, and much I can teach these guys. It feels good that this team is accepting of others outside the world of people. As I met with the team, I felt like I was a part of something special. From the suit that I wear to my skills in the water, I felt this was where I belong, "Come with us, we've already made arrangements at HQ,"

When I arrived at the team's HQ, I was greeted by a holding tank, the biggest I ever seen. It was as big as the headquarters is tall. It provided me with enough room to swim around so I would not feel cramped, "Well, here's your new home, Kona," Green Gables said, and I immediately swan-dived into the water. It was time to make a splash!


	2. Chapter 2

**Spinnerette: Sea Wolf**

 **Chapter 2: Heroes Gone Fishing**

I was at Kelleys Island for my next assignment, "Alright Kona, I think it is time for you to meet the Yanks," said Green Gables, I was suited up and ready for my mission, "but...have a little fun while you're at it, do what seals do," He added, I wanted to say something sarcastic about seal clubbing, but I decided to keep it to myself.

"Yes sir," I said to the leader of the team with a friendly smile. I adjusted the bottom of my suit, and went up to the edge of a cliff. I rested my hands on my knees, and looked down at waters. I bet there are a lot of fish down there, but that is not what I am here for. I dived off the edge of the cliff in a perfect swan dive into the clear waters.

It seems my new friends were on holiday or spending the weekend at the lake. How charming. I swam under the water, and came up to notice Heather preparing a fishing line. I hatched an idea, and dived back underwater to swim toward the small boat. On her first cast into the water, she caught a smallmouth bass in a few minutes, not bad.

"I caught one! I caught one!" She cheered pulling up a smallmouth bass.

Time to have some fun. I commenced Operation: Robby. I stole their fish out of the boat from under their muzzles. I gave the bait to a waiting fish, and jerked lightly on the line to make Spinnerette think she has caught a fish. Hearing the excitement in her voice, I put the fish that she caught back on the line, "I got another! I got another!"

"Uh, Spinnerette, I think that's the same fish," Mecha Maid pointed out,

"No it isn't, all the bass here practically look alike," Spinnerette replied,

"You know if the fish could hear that, they would call you a racist," Marilyn joked. I can hear everything they are saying very clearly even underwater. I like Spinnerette. She is silly. Mecha Maid is going to be tough. This was perfect for me to use my powers on her. I controlled my powers to aim for Mecha Maid's Achilles Heel, her power source.

If I went for the main source, it could harm her and I don't want to do that. Instead, I aimed the small streams of water I was controlling toward her weapon systems, and disabled them behind her back. Third time is a charm. I stole the fish again without them noticing, and once again pulled the line to get her attention like she caught one.

I noticed a plastic baggy with a chicken pesto Panini in it. I could not pass off that. By the time they spotted me, I had finished the sandwich, "What the...SEE?! Mecha Maid!? That was the seal I saw at the aquarium!" Spinnerette blasted pointing to me. I tilted my head bemusedly at the six-armed superhero, "you're mine!" she barked at me.

"Noot! Noot!" I called out teasing them, and went underwater. Spinnerette was about to dive in after me, but not all spiders can swim. I appeared behind her in the water. Instead of my dive knife, I brought something better. I pulled out a solid rubber ball the size of a squash ball, and hit Spinnerette in the butt. We seals just want to have fun.

"Ouch! That does it, I'll turn you into a pair of boots!" Spinnerette blasted, I dodged her webs and Mecha Maid locked her weapon system on me,

"Seals are cute, but we're going to have to bring you in," said Mecha Maid, and she realized my handiwork, "what the hell?! My weapons won't fire!" I smiled, and gave her the twinkle fingers. I jumped out of the water, and over the boat to dive into the other side in a swan dive. Spinnerette got out of the water, and was helped onto the boat.

"Here, seal, seal, seal, seal," Spinnerette called out, holding both the oars in two of her six arms, "come out! We won't hurt you, we're just going to take you to the club," it was then that I executed my coup de grais on these two. Using my powers, I made a wave, and made their boat capsize. They were caught off guard, and fell into the water.

I climbed up on top of the capsized boat crouched down on my toes with my hands between my legs, "I should let you ladies know I am not a fan of seal jokes," I said to them. Spinnerette's eyes looked like they were ready to burst out from behind her mask. Yes, being a walking and talking spotted harbour seal can be a bit much for people.

"You...you can talk?!" Spinnerette stammered,

"Yes, my name is Kona, but you can call me 'Sea Wolf'," I said helping them both out of the water, "Oh! And one more thing," I gave them a big Lake Erie Walleye for their fishing trip, "a little something for all the trouble," they accepted my gift to them. In return, I got some new friends. My teammates soon showed up in their flying fortress.

"Well, had a nice swim mes amies?" asked Cat O' Nine Tails, the team Quebecer, "we apologize for all the trouble, we were putting Kona here through a series of tests so she can be on our team," she explained as they went inside for some warmth and coffee. Because I have been in water, my skin is moist enough to walk around for a few hours.

"In short, our team felt we needed an aquatic hero since it did not pan out well with Captain Alberta, but every team needs an aquatic hero, well with Sea Wolf here, we got two for the price of one as she is both an aquamancer and cryomancer," explained Green Gables, "and the way things turned out, I think we officially have a new member,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Spinnerette: Sea Wolf**

 **Chapter 3: Better Terms**

Spinnerette and Mecha Maid were called up to our base. I had my measurements taken, and I went through a series of tests for my abilities. If you are so keen to know, I am 170.18cm tall and around 68kgs. The Werewolf of London Ontario says I'm built like a speedskater. I like the sport, especially our National Team and the Dutch Team.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the lake, hey Mecha is your system back up?" I asked out of concern for Mecha Maid's wellbeing,

"Yeah I'm fine, you're lucky you only sabotaged the weapon systems, anything more you could've killed me," she said, I felt terrible for what I did even if was only a test run, "I'll let it go just this once, but I'm curious," Mecha Maid tugged on the skin of my cheek which I didn't take a liking to and slapped her hands away and shook my head,

"Hey! What's you do that for, what the heck, hon?!" I protested,

"So it is real, and here I thought that was a suit," Marilyn concluded, and soon Spinnerette seemed interested and not in the way you think.

"I think you and I need to have a chat," said Spinnerette, and I followed her, "don't worry it'll only be a few minutes," I led her around the floating base where I was hoping she was not still made about what happened at the lake, "I've no doubt that you know who I am, Kona, but I want to know, how did you become who you are?" she asked,

"Ever heard of the controversial science of developing hybrids?" I asked, Spinnerette nodded, "I am the first of my kind, the first laboratory developed human-animal hybrid, my father if you can call him that, Dr. Ian Wainwright, said that there are many parts of the world that some would call ugly, but you're not, you will always be beautiful,"

"Aww...that's so sweet," Spinnerette complimented,

"Yes, he's a good man with a good heart, he passed away in a car accident before he could see what I have become, still...I know he would be proud of me," I concluded and headed back to the others, "as for my powers, neither he nor I were sure how that came about, he said it was from my reaction to water and ice that saw the development,"

"I'm sorry for your loss," said Heather with a hand on my shoulder

"To those looking for immortality, it's a fools errand," I said, and wondered what the other heroes had in store today,

"I'm glad things are settling down, and now Sea Wolf, we would like for you to fight Spinnerette," Green Gables requested of me. My eyes widened at the thought. I have seen Spinnerette fight, and I have no doubt that she would be a match for me. I shook my head at their request. Besides, spiders will slow down and become dormant in the cold.

"No, I will not fight her, she's my friend...so is Mecha Maid," I protested, Cat O' Nine Tails clapped her hands,

"Tre bien, mon amie, you passed this small test, we never said that was an order, in truth, we don't want anyone who is too fight-happy, you have self-control, that is a very good quality in a superhero," said the French-Canadian, "now then, we need you at the pool to demonstrate to your friends your special powers," I nodded, I went to the pool

To me, there is nothing better than being in water, "Alright we have some targets set up for you, let's see what you got," said the Werewolf of London Ontario. I saw there were five targets, four of them were the round kind and the last was a dummy with a cola-flavored freezie in his hand, my favorite. I soon dived into the deep end of the pool.

"Go KONA!" Spinnerette cheered, using a plate of ice like a surfboard I got into action, as long as there is moisture in the air I can used my powers,

I used the moisture and turned it into snow to make a track which evaporates behind me so there is no mess. Trust me, ride with me and I am more fun than a rollercoaster. I came up on my first targets, and made javelins out of ice. With a back handspring kick, I launched them at the targets hitting both in the dead center. Two down, two to go.

I leaped up and into a dive. I used my ice plate as a giant shuriken, and launched them at the targets which split into two and took out the last two. When I reentered the water, it was time for the finale. With a step of my foot at the bottom of the pool, the water parted, and I launched it at the dummy target turning it into ice and pinning it.

"I'll be taking that," I said to the dummy, and took my reward. He may not be real, but at least his head is above the ice,

"Good work, Kona...now go clean up the mess you made," said Green Gables, the cool thing with my powers is that I can turn ice into water, and water into ice. That makes cleaning up a little bit easier. I'm glad things are settling down between me and the two Americans, double for Mecha Maid. I can't wait to work with them on assignment.

I saw off Spinnerette and Mecha Maid, hoping I would see them another day. I would call them friends now after all this. I know there is as much good in this world as there is bad. I wondered about the one I replaced in terms of my powers. Will he come after me? If so, then I will stand my ground and protects my friends and my fellow heroes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Spinnerette: Sea Wolf**

 **Chapter 4: Selkie**

I see the looks people give me when I stroll around in public. Some are neglectful while others are curious, mostly from children. My childhood was about learning to get along with everyone, and learning to accept people that are different. It doesn't get more different than me. I maybe half-seal, but in truth I am just a villager from Lions Bay.

Just like the Journey song, I don't stop believing that I can do good in this world, and hold on to that feeling. Sheesh, no wonder Spinnerette says I have no taste in music. In my childhood, I have been beat up, had rocks thrown at me, and been called many hurtful names. Still, I have learned to stand up. I will never let anything keep me down.

Some say that is how some supervillains come into being. They get hurt physically or emotionally in the past, and think that everyone in the world is just like that. Today was the anniversary of my father's death, and I went to pay my respects to him. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me, "Well, look at this...the League has a new little puppy,"

"I don't want to fight you...Captain Alberta" I said, standing up and looking back at him,

"You don't have a choice, sweetheart!" he barked back at me, and attacked with his powers. His powers are nearly the same as mine. I did a leap into a backflip tuck to dodge his water attack, and land back on my feet, "not bad, now eat this!" I moved to the left to evade another water attack, and got in close enough to use my fists and kicks.

He blocked my every punch and kick until I managed to get a few in sending him to the ground on the beach. He smiled an evil toothed grin, and shot me back with a jet of water into the nearby boats at the marina. I shook my head, and slowly got back on my feet. Not before he grabbed me by the neck, "You really think you can replace me?"

"You will never be a hero, to everyone you're a freak, you're just the League's pet," he said tightening his grip, "come to think of it, winter is coming and I could use a pair of seal skin boots, I think you'll do just fine," I used my own powers to hit back, and make him release me from his grip. I fell to my knees and coughed, gasping for fresh air.

"You think I haven't heard that joke a million times?" I asked sarcastically, and getting back on my feet, Spinnerette and Mecha Maid came on the scene.

"You alright? Gabe sent us to help you," said Mecha Maid, arming and locking her weapons on him,

"Well, well, it's been a while since I've seen you Yanks, let me roll out the carpet!" He taunted and attacked,

"Alberta? You again? I guess the first time wasn't enough," said Spinnerette. I looked at them both, and I had a plan. I froze his 'water snake' with my cryomancer powers to his surprise. He managed to evade Spinnerette's webs, and Mecha Maid's missiles, but not the five punches from the three of us sending him down on his back on the beach.

"You think you've won?! It's about time you ladies see what I can really do!" He blasted, and the waters of the sound began to rise into a Tsunami, threatening the safety of my home in the process, "you wanna be heroes? Then die like heroes!" he taunted in a rage, this was my chance to work together with the two Americans for the first time.

Heroes always stand and fight against all odds, "I've an idea, Mecha Maid, knock him into the wave!" I instructed to Marilyn, she nodded to me and hit Captain Alberta as hard as she could with mechanized armor, "Spinnerette, wrap him up!" I said to Heather, and webs came out of her backside to wrap him around like wrapping up a Christmas gift.

The wave came right on time. I used all the strength I could turn a wall of water coming to the village into a wall of ice, and trapping him in it, "That should hold him,"

"Comfortable? I hope so," I asked, walking up to him, I left his head up to give him some breathing room, "I think the mounties can take it from here,"

I used my powers to take him out of the wave in a solid piece of ice, and into the custody of the police. I put my hands on my hips, and watched as Captain Alberta was being hauled away, "This isn't over, not by a long shot, just you wait, you'll pay for this, Sea Wolf!" he blasted struggling in the ice block. I know that won't be the last I'll see of him

"Well, that went well," I said to my new friends,

"Sea Wolf, you froze half the sound," Spinnerette pointed out,

"Uh...nothing a few sunny days can't fix?" I said somewhat weakly, Mecha Maid face-palmed,

"I suppose these kinds of fights come with a side of collateral damage, at least we saved the village," said Mecha Maid, looking on the bright side of things. We were hailed as heroes in my hometown. It was my first time in battle. I didn't think it would turn out like this. There will many more to come. That gives me more chances to prove myself.

I came back to the floating fortress to rest while my friends were sent home compliments of us. I know there is a lot of bad in this world, and at the same time there is a lot of good. Here I am not teased for the way I look. I am a part of a team, and I feel like this is my first step to making friends, and not just friends with them but comrades too.


End file.
